


Not a Threat, A Promise

by Merfilly



Category: Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion and plots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Threat, A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



The larger Skeksis circled the skinny, weaker one with a growling murmur of consideration. "Why should I let you keep your place, Chamberlain?" he mused. "Soon, there will be a new leader, and it will be me!"

"Mmm, not necessarily," the more stridently voiced Skeksis told him, even as he tried to back away from the violent one.

"You think your skills can best me?!" the General roared, lunging into the other's space, sheer presence and bulk beating at the other.

"Perhaps it is not me, mmm, that you should worry over?" The Chamberlain countered immediately, cowering and showing his neck just slightly. "Perhaps another, mmm?"

The General drew back, calculating in his mind just who it might be, forgetting his ire with the weak Chamberlain. His forgotten victim just preened once the other was gone, eyes crafty with plots.

"Worry not, mmm, over me, skekUng," skekSil murmured to himself. "You won't have any choice when it comes to it!"


End file.
